yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Negar
Negar é um termo que se refere a impedir que uma ação seja realizada com sucesso ou anular um efeito de card. Ações que podem ser negadas incluem um card ou efeito sendo ativados, um ou mais monstros sendo Invocados e um ataque sendo conduzido. Destruir um card não é o mesmo que negar sua ativação ou efeito. Por exemplo, quando um duelista ativa "Dark Hole" e o outro duelista ativa em Corrente "Mystical Space Typhoon" escolhendo "Dark Hole" como alvo, irá destruir "Dark Hole", mas "Dark Hole" ainda vai resolver, então os monstros ainda serão destruídos. Alguns exemplos de negação são: Number74MasterofBlades-NUMH-PT-ScR-1E.jpg|Nega a ativação de um card ou efeito Besta Gélida Zerofyne.jpg|Nega efeitos de card BlackHornofHeaven-LCJW-PT-UR-1E.jpg|Nega a Invocação de um monstro NegateAttack-YS15-PT-C-1E.jpg|Nega um ataque Ativação Negar uma ativação de um card ou efeito é fazer com que ele não resolva durante esta Corrente. Se a ativação de um Card de Magia ou Armadilha for negada, esse card é enviado para o Cemitério depois de toda a Corrente resolver e ele ainda não tiver sido movido para algum lugar, mas ele não é considerado como sendo enviado do campo. Se a ativação de efeito que só pode ser ativado um número limite de vezes for negado, essa ativação ainda conta para o limite de ativação. Por exemplo, se o efeito de "Chaos Sorcerer" for negado por "Light and Darkness Dragon", ele não pode ativar seu efeito novamente neste turno. Efeito Negar um efeito é evitá-lo de ser aplicado. Efeitos que iniciam uma Corrente resolvem sem nenhum efeito, se negado quando ativado, mas ainda pode ser ativado. Por exemplo, mesmo se o efeito de "Cannon Soldier" for negado por "Effect Veiler", ele ainda pode ser ativado ao oferecer um monstro como Tributo, mas o oponente não vai sofrer nenhum dano. Ao contrário de negar a ativação, um card cujo efeito tem sido negado ainda irá resolver (mas sem nenhum efeito); como tal, por causa que "Starlight Road" só nega efeitos de card e não ativações, qualquer card ou efeito que iria responder à Invocação de "Stardust Dragon" perde o tempo, como o card ou efeito que "Starlight Road" negou resolve depois dele sem nenhum efeito. Efeitos Contínuos simplesmente não são aplicados. Invocação Negar uma Invocação é evitar um monstro de ser Invocado com sucesso. Uma Invocação só pode ser negada durante a janela de negação de Invocação. Uma Invocação-Normal negada ainda conta como a única Invocação-Normal/Baixar por turno. Somente Invocações que ocorrem fora de uma Corrente podem ser negadas (Invocações-Normais, Invocações-Virar, Invocações-Sincro, Invocações-Xyz, Invocações-Pêndulo e Invocações-Especiais com uma condição de Invocação-Especial), e somente quando elas ocorrem fora de uma Corrente. Por exemplo, a Invocação-Normal de um monstro com "Ultimate Offering" não pode ser negada se ela foi ativada em Corrente à "Pot of Greed" (como o monstro é Invocado no meio de uma Corrente), mas ele pode ser negado se "Ultimate Offering" for ativado como Elo 1 da Corrente (como o monstro é Invocado imediatamente após o efeito de "Ultimate Offering" resolver). Se a Invocação de um ou mais monstros for negada, esses monstros não são considerados como se estivessem no campo no momento que sua Invocação foi negada (mesmo se ele estiver sendo Invocado por Invocação-Virar ou for um Monstro Gêmeos sendo Invocado por Invocação-Normal novamente). Por exemplo, se a Invocação de um monstro for nagada por "Forced Back" enquanto "Degenerate Circuit" estiver ativo, esse monstro é devolvido para a mão do dono e não banido, porque ele não esteve no campo. Se uma Invocação for negada, o monstro não foi Invocado com sucesso, então monstros de somente Invocação-Especial não podem ser Invocados por Invocação-Especial por outros efeitos além dos seus métodos específicos. Ataque Negar um ataque é parar uma batalha de acontecer com um efeito de card depois que um alvo de ataque foi selecionado ou depois que um ataque foi declarado. Um ataque só pode ser negado durante a Etapa de Batalha, e se isso acontecer, a Etapa de Dano não ocorre. Cards que podem fazer isso incluem "Negate Attack", "Hero Barrier" e "Maiden with Eyes of Blue". Note que muitos Cards de Armadilha que negam um ataque escolhem como alvo o monstro que declarou o ataque. Cards como "Mirror Force" e "Dimensional Prison" não negam ataques; em vez disso, o monstro atacante deixa o campo durante a Etapa de Batalha e o ataque termina; se o monstro não deixar o campo, o ataque continua. Por exemplo, se "Total Defense Shogun" atacar enquanto estiver em Posição de Defesa e o oponente ativar "Mirror Force", o ataque continua já que "Total Defense Shogun" ainda estará no campo. Veja também * "Negar" vs. "Destruir" e Cards Contínuos en:Negate Categoria:Mecânica do jogo Categoria:Páginas que precisam de revisão